resurgentsithempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Jorr Vizsla
History Born in 3671 BBY on Nar Shaddaa to Mandalorian veterans, Jorr Vizsla was raised to be a self sufficient warrior, for much of his childhood he took courses in hand to hand combat, survival skills, and tracking, learning much of basic Mandalorian culture and skills from his elder brother Drako’a Azrah. He was taught to live off the land and learned to fend for himself. ''' '''Jorr Vizsla lost his father at some point during the Sacking of Coruscant when they assisted Shae Vizla in her operation with the Sith. His father Leth was killed by a Jedi Master named Kal Velka when he attempted to break through a defensive line of Jedi and soldiers in the Jedi Temple. When Jorr was an appropriate age, he joined his mother and brother and began to learn the ways of the Mandalorian. The training and skills he required latched themselves onto him quickly and he handled them like they were second nature, his abilities with various types of weapons improved greatly. He would soon become the best marksman and duelist in his clan, training with rifles, blasters, vibro-blades, and a few times he had the privilege to duel with a lightsaber his mother reclaimed from a fallen Jedi. It didn’t take long after the completion of Jorr’s training for him to be officially recognized as a member of Clan Vizsla. The Alor gave him entrance and the clan welcomed him. He became one of the best hunters that his clan had seen in generations. He was revered, his skills nigh unmatched by any other in his clan. Jorr’s relative peace and happy life was not to be. Fate had loomed over him and finally dealt her cruel hand; Jorr’s mother had been killed. His mother, Vesa Vizsla, was gunned down by republic commandos lead by Jedi Master Kal Velka while pursuing a contract on Nar Shaddaa. She and her husband were finally reunited with one another in death. unbeknownst to Master Kal Velka, she’d later come to find that she’d made a very dangerous enemy. ''' '''For a long time after these events, Jorr relied heavily on his clan for support. He lost most of his family, and the pain he felt was deep, but he would always carry their legacy forward. For many months afterwards, he and his brother took any job they could with the Sith Empire that would let him have a shot at the republic in some way, shape, or form. They wanted the complete annihilation of the Republic and the Jedi Order. It was their vision of vengeance for the deaths of his parents at the hands of Republic-sanctioned extremist religious warriors. Weapons and Technology Jorr is adept in using a variety of different weapons: Rifles, Pistols. Blades, and Bombs. He is a very skilled marksman and a trained sniper, but prefers to be at a medium range in combat, utilizing twin blaster pistols he's named Des and Troy. Jorr also has a big soft spot for bombs and missiles, using them as part of his main arsenal almost always, often using them in tandem with his jet pack.